1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The inventive concept relates generally to signal processing, and more particularly to a receiver, a wireless terminal, and an operation method of the wireless terminal, which efficiently process a signal when the signal is received over a mobile network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transceiver of a wireless terminal adds data into a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal to modulate the RF carrier signal into an RF signal. The transceiver amplifies the RF signal to transmit the amplified RF signal to a mobile network. The transceiver receives an RF signal from the mobile network, amplifies the received RF signal, and modulates the amplified RF signal. In order to transmit or receive a large amount of data, the wireless terminal supports a carrier aggregation function, namely, transmission or reception of an RF carrier signal obtained through modulation based on multi carriers. When the carrier aggregation function is applied, degradation of a noise feature or a gain feature should be prevented, and a gain of an independent receiver between RF carrier signals should be adjusted.